Too Much Christmas Spirit
Too Much Christmas Spirit is the first story in ''Cartoon Network Christmas Spectacular'' #1, by Archie Comics, and the only story centered around Scooby-Doo. Premise Mystery Incorporated is hired to guard a toy store on Christmas Eve. Synopsis After many items have gone missing from Hy Pryce's toy store, he hires Mystery Incorporated to guard a priceless antique crystal star sitting atop a giant Bitsy Blox Christmas tree, on Christmas Eve. Although he's hesitant to believe them, Mr. Pryce mentions rumors spreading amongst his employees that the store may be haunted. Later that night, Shaggy and Scooby stumble across a trio of Ghost Warriors who steal the star right before the gang's eyes. However, as they try to escape with it, one of them collides with Shaggy, dropping the star on Scooby's tail. The warriors chase Shaggy and Scooby around the store, but they're able to evade them and meet back up with the gang. Velma has a hunch as to the truth behind the mystery, thanks to the discovery of a battery that fell from one of the ghosts, so the gang decides to trap them. Pushing the Bitsy Blox tree over, the weight is enough to stop the unsuspecting warriors. Fred unmasks one of them, revealing to Mr. Pryce that they're his employees. Velma explains the battery belonged to the jet-packs they were using to fly around like ghosts, which Shaggy and Scooby borrow to play with toys on the store's highest shelves. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Daphne Blake ** Fred Jones ** Velma Dinkley ** Shaggy Rogers ** Scooby-Doo Supporting characters: * Hy Pryce Villains: * Ghost Warriors * Hy Pryce's Universe of Toys employee trio Other characters: * None Locations * Hy Pryce's Universe of Toys ** Bitsy Blox department Objects * Bitsy Blox ** Giant Bitsy Blox Christmas tree ** Bitsy Blox bone ** Bitsy Blox castle ** Bitsy Blox car * Priceless antique crystal star * Battery-powered jet-packs * Battery * Misc. toys Culprits Notes/trivia * Shaggy is revealed to be incredibly talented at building things with Bitsy Blox (a LEGO type building toy). He not only builds a bone that Scooby mistakes for real, but later builds a working car they use to drive away from the ghosts (although it does gradually fall apart). * Only one of the three Ghost Warriors is unmasked, and none are mentioned by name. They are simply referred to as the ones who "started the rumor" that the store is haunted. Miscellaneous * Disguises: None. * Scooby Snacks bribe: 0. * "Zoinks" count: 0. * "Jeepers" count: 0. * "Jinkies" count: 0. Coloring mistakes * None known. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Shaggy implies that he doesn't have a driver's license. * Despite spending the entire story indoors, Fred, Daphne and Velma never remove their winter clothing. In addition to each wearing a scarf, Daphne has earmuffs and Velma has a knit cap. Shaggy and Scooby-Doo simply wear Santa Claus hats. * Although Velma tells Shaggy and Scooby-Doo in the story's final panel that they "have gifts to deliver", this was never mentioned at any point prior. Quotes }} Category:Archie Comics stories Category:Christmas specials